Inductive coils are currently used in conjunction with calendar roll stacks in the process of making paper. The coils are necessary to uniformly control the caliper (thickness) across the width of the sheet. The inductive coil is able to achieve cross-directional control of the caliper by inductively heating a steel roll in the calendar stack. Heating in specific areas (or zones) across the width of the roll is made possible by the coils.
Banks of induction coils are mounted to a beam so that they can be placed a specified distance away from the roll. This arrangement allows precision heating of the rolls. However, in order to operate properly, the coil banks must be very accurately aligned on the beam. The accuracy allows the coils to function properly without contacting the roll.
Currently, factory personnel use a small ruler or measuring block to gage the distance from the workcoil surface to the reference surface. However, this technique results in highly irregular readings, is time consuming, and often results in inaccurate measurements. Additionally, the results of workcoil setup can vary between different workers because the measurement methods they use, either with a ruler or measuring block, result in inconsistent readings.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods, systems, and devices that provide accurate measurement of the gap between induction coils and associated beams, both during original construction and upon installation.